


Random Thing

by Jo_Jo_Cat



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Jo_Cat/pseuds/Jo_Jo_Cat





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" I look back to see a short girl standing behind me. As she wraps her arms around me she she asks "How long have you been out here?"  
"Only an hour." I reply.  
"An hour?!" She exclaims "Its freezing out here" "Its not that cold" I say.  
"Yes it is" she says while wrapping me up with her jacket. As she turns to walk away i grab her hand and pull her close to me.  
"Stay a while." She reluctantly sits down and cuddles up next to me.  
After a while she whispers in my ear "I love you" My face flushes. I turn to her her fast asleep on my shoulder.  
I lightly kiss her on her head and say "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

I kept my eyes fixed on the window anticipating her arrival. 

I’m going to add more but it’s a lot of effort sooooooooooo


End file.
